<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Someone to Love (LeeGaa) by aMaskedNinja</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608465">Someone to Love (LeeGaa)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja'>aMaskedNinja</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, LeeGaa, M/M, MalexMale, Naruto Shippuden - Freeform, ShikaTema, Yaoi, kankukiba, naruto - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:42:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26608465</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMaskedNinja/pseuds/aMaskedNinja</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gaara, I have been trying to tell you this for months now, but every time I try, I cannot find the right words, so please just try to listen."</p><p>(Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Naruto Shippuden. I only have the plot and any OCs I may add!)</p><p>Triggers: MalexMale, Depression, Anxiety, Bullying, ect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gaara/Rock Lee, Inuzuka Kiba/Kankurou, Nara Shikamaru/Temari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Someone to Love (LeeGaa)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ugh…” It was far too early to be woken up by loud knocking on the bedroom door. Groaning softly, a young red head rolled onto his stomach and shoved his head under his pillow. He wasn’t ready to start waking up early like this. It felt like summer was over way too fast, and now it was the first day of his Sophomore year at Konoha High. The sixteen year old was definitely dreading it. Maybe the person at his door would give up and walk away?</p><p>	“Gaara.” A female’s voice suddenly called, followed by the sound of a door opening. Nope. She wasn’t about to give up. The girl made her way into the dark room, stopping right by the bed that was positioned against one of the walls. “Get up, little brother. You have to start getting ready.”</p><p>	“Five more minutes, Temari…” Gaara mumbled from under his pillow. He really didn’t want to get himself up. Gaara was not a morning person at all, especially since he often had trouble sleeping.</p><p>	“Get up now or I’ll send Kankuro in here to pounce on you.” Temari crossed her arms over her chest and waited. Gaara showed no signs of moving, even with her threat. That left her with no choice. He looked over her shoulder and called out for her other brother. “Kankuro! Help me get Gaara out of bed!”</p><p>	“Wait- Temari that isn’t…” Gaara’s words were cut off by the sound of loud footsteps running through the hallway. The red head tried to move, but he wasn’t fast enough. Right as he was sat up, a heavy weight crashed into him, crushing him against his mattress. </p><p>	“Come on baby brother. Get up before Tema takes drastic measures!” Kankuro shouted out as he ruffled his little brother’s crimson colored hair. Of course the older brother was making sure he didn’t crush the life out of Gaara, it was still enough to make him uncomfortable. </p><p>	“This really wasn’t required…” Gaara groaned out. His hands came up, giving Kankuro a harsh shove. Surprisingly, it had been enough force to send his older brother tumbling to the floor. Once the weight was finally off of him, Gaara finally sat up and rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. </p><p>	“At least she doesn’t throw stuff at you.” Kankuro replied as he sat himself back up and rubbed the back of his head. “She always throws things at me. Some people just aren’t morning people, sis…”</p><p>	Temari suddenly turned toward Kankuro, her teal colored eyes were glaring daggers at him. Such a glare caused Kankuro to shudder slightly. It was never a good idea to make her angry, because she could easily knock the crap out of anyone. Kankuro quickly got to his feet and rushed out of the room, leaving Gaara along with their big sister. </p><p>	“Now…” Temari sighed and turned back toward her youngest brother. She was much nicer to him, but only because she knew he had trouble sleeping and they had almost lost him when he was born. “Gaara, I know you’re tired and don’t want to go to school, but I need you to get ready. I have to drop you two dorks off and get myself to work. Get dressed and come eat breakfast before you don’t have time.” </p><p>	She gave her little brother a gentle smile and ruffled his crimson colored hair before she turned and left the room, making sure to leave the door open. Once he was alone, he sighed softly and shifted his eyes toward the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. Seeing the time caused Gaara to groan once again. They had to be at school by 8:15, so he had about an hour to get ready, granted he wouldn’t need that much time. </p><p>	Gaara finally forced himself out of his bed. The carpet was slightly cold, but that didn’t bother him too much. He once again rubbed his eyes and reached over to turn on a lamp. A dim light filled the room, giving him just enough light to see. This early in the morning, he preferred a dim light, otherwise he would end up with a headache. Slowly, he made his way over to his closet and pulled open the white colored door. He reached in and grabbed a random shirt, along with a hoodie and then closed the door quietly. He then made his way over to his dresser and pulled out a pair of black skinny jeans that were torn in a couple of places. </p><p>	Once he had his clothes, he made his way to the bathroom to quickly shower and change. He only spent about ten minutes in the shower, then took the time to dry his hair once he got out and got dressed. This was when he finally looked in the mirror. His blueish-green eyes looked rather exhausted and as usual, his hair was messy but that was how he preferred to wear it. His outfit consisted of a baggy white t-shirt with a pentagram on it, his black skinny jeans and a light pink hoodie he had yet to put on. He should have known he’d end up grabbing the pink one. Shaking his head, Gaara pulled the hoodie over his head and finished fixing his hair the way he wanted it to look. </p><p>	Around his eyes, he always wore very dark eye liner and eye shadow. It helped make him look less like a zombie, especially in the mornings. Before leaving the bathroom, Gaara leaned closer to the mirror to check the piercings in his ears. He had three in one ear and two in the other. He was relieved to see that none of them had fallen out in the middle of the night. Finally satisfied with his appearance, Gaara hurried back to his room. He grabbed a grey colored beanie off of his dresser and carefully placed it on his head, and then slipped on his black and white converse. Before leaving his room completely, he grabbed his phone off the charger and his headphones. </p><p>	“Guess that’s everything…” Gaara mumbled to himself. He had left his backpack by the front door last night to ensure he wouldn’t forget it. Now that he had everything else, he turned off the lamp and made his way down to the kitchen to join Temari and Kankuro for breakfast. </p><p>	“There you are. I was about to come find you.” Temari smiled softly when she saw Gaara come into the kitchen. She was relieved to see that he hadn’t gone back to bed or anything. “I made pancakes for breakfast and I already have lunch prepared for you two.” </p><p>	Gaara smiled softly as he sat himself down. He covered his mouth to hide a yawn before stretching his arms out over his head. He’d honestly give anything to go back to bed, but he knew that wasn’t possible. Once Temari sat the food down in front of all of them, her brothers thanked her and together they started to dig in.</p><p>	The three of them had lost their mother shortly after Gaara was born and a few years later, their father passed away thanks to the depression of losing his wife, leaving the three kids alone only to be looked in on by a lady named Chiyo. She stopped coming by once Temari turned fifteen and the three of them had been alone ever since, but it wasn’t so bad. Gaara was honestly just glad to have both of his siblings. </p><p>	“Now, after school if neither of you are in any programs I want you to come straight home and get homework done. After that you’re free to do whatever you want.” Temari wasn’t really a strict sister. All she wanted was for both of her brothers to get good grades so they could have a better future. She was more worried about Kankuro than Gaara though. </p><p>	“That means I can bring Kiba over too, right?” Kankuro asked as he eyed his sister. Kiba was Kankuro’s boyfriend. They had been together for about a year now. Kiba was in the same grade as Gaara while Kankuro was a Senior. </p><p>	“I suppose, but only if you make sure to do that homework and...do not fool around while Gaara is here. Do you understand me?” Temari glared toward Kankuro once again and the brunette simply nodded his head.</p><p>	“Do you honestly think I would put any kind of moves on Kiba while my baby brother is under the same roof?” Kankuro asked with an innocent expression on his face. “It’s not like you’re any better with Shikamaru.”  That last sentence got Kankuro smacked in the back of the head by their blushing sister.</p><p>	“Hush now and eat.” Temari smiled a bit and turned her attention to the food in front of her. </p><p>	After the three of them ate, dishes were placed in the sink and together the three of them made their way to the front door. Kankuro was dressing in a pair of blue jeans and a simple grey t-shirt while Temari was in her work uniform. Together the three of them left their home and made their way to Temari’s car. She drove a small red car that looked pretty beaten down, but it at least got them from point A to point B safely. </p><p>	The drive to the school took about thirty  minutes. By the time they got there, it was only 7:45, so Gaara and Kankuro had plenty of time to find their lockers and locate their homerooms for the semester. Once they were out of the car, Temari waved at both of them and sped off. Sighing slightly, Kakuro glanced toward his little brother.</p><p>	“You ready?” The brunette asked as he placed a gentle hand on Gaara’s shoulder.</p><p>	“As I’ll ever be…” Gaara muttered out. The two of them then made their way into the building. Gaara just hoped this semester would end up going well, not only for him but for Kankuro as well. Maybe he’d even end up finding someone special like Kankuro and Temari had. That was something he could only hope for.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>((Hi everyone! I'm coming to you with another Naruto fanfic and this time...it's a LeeGaa fanfic! Along with some KankuroxKiba and ShikaTema on the side! This is my first time writing with a lot of the characters so hopefully I manage to keep them pretty on point! I will try my very best! Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed chapter one! I'll do my best to update again soon! Thank you for all your support on my other stories as well! I plan on updating them soon! Thank you for reading and I will see you all next time!!</p><p>~~MaskedNinja))</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>